Euphie a Reincarnated Ninja
by rita.covarrubias.9
Summary: Reincarnation, Euphie finds out who she was in her past life, who was a ninja named Haruno Sakura. Story starts at the lake hotel jacking in season one, warning; pairings will be EuphimiaxSuzaku Euphimia would be out of character also, because of Sakura.
1. Chapter 1: Sakura Haruno Reincarnated

**Title**: **_Euphie a Reincarnated Ninja_**

**Summary**: Reincarnation, Euphie finds out who she was in her past life, who was a ninja. This story was inspired by watching Sakura from Naruto, Avatar the Last Airbender, and the sadness that Euphie died.

**Chapter One: ****_Sakura Haruno Reincarnated_**

* * *

**POV: Euphie**

I would describe myself as kind-hearted or open-minded, maybe even a little naïve, but as I stood there in the mercy of the Japanese Liberation Front or JLF for short, I was very pissed at them. So pissed at them for having my people hostage, for a moment I didn't care for my safety, I didn't, and I just wanted to inflict some pain for them just killing them, murdering them, my kind-hearted personality was breaking my ideologies even, for just a moment I felt like I was being possessed.

"Oi Japanese," I call at them and one of them turns to me as he was hurting a scared fragile girl who had freaked and called them elevens.

"Sub-viceroy," my body guard hissed by I just turned my head at her and growled, if looks can kill I think I would have killed her there and then.

"Oi Japanese I called you," I say as I stand firm and glare at the soldier, again if looks can kill he would be dead, and I was impressed because he flinched from my stare, but then he composed himself, tough I can tell from his smirk that he was happy that I called him Japanese but hey I needed to get his attention, and I got it.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"It matters not who I am," I growl as I take of my heeled shoes and take a fighting stand.

"Hahaha, you're going to fights us," he chuckles amused.

"Tch," I glare at him and then I look at the soldiers and I do mini strategy in my head, and then I act, I jump in the air using the ladder that was behind me to propel myself higher to jump over the hostages, I then land right next to JLF soldier and I slap the man's gun out of his hand and then I punch at a guy closest to him. I see knife on some guys boot I throw it at one of the guys that was aiming a gun at me, I then take out a knife that my body guard had on that sniped out of her boot when she wasn't conscious and then I aimed at one of the other guys that was about to aim a gun at me, they're idiots the lot of them they immediately underestimated me. I happily knocked them all of them down, I wave for my body guard she is a little surprised of my new unknown sets of skill, but her training kicks in and she goes for the gun while I go for the knives and she comes to my side.

"Sub-viceroy that was really dangerous," my body guard scolded, but I smirked and fixed my glasses that I was wearing to keep my cover, I felt so cool and collected with these glasses, I was surprised that they didn't fall as I fought.

Hahahaha, my cover wasn't blown….

"Hey doesn't that girl look like princess Euphimia?" some person asked, I fall dramatically to the ground. Ugh T.T, I jinxed it…

"NOOO!" I scream, "My name is Haruno Sakura," I yell and then I mumble to myself about my ninja skills, but then I pause… what was I thinking… Haruno Sakura…

Another life's memories flash before my eyes and it I am confused, but hostages start to rethink that I wasn't princess Euphimia which was good, I sigh in relief that my cover wasn't blown.

"Nice safe miss," my body guard whispers and I just give her a goofy grin, but then I turn serious and I think about my after life and about reincarnation.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE!" one JLF soldier said as he opened the door.

BAAMM! Euphimia kick! That got him knocked out instantly, I then walked out the door, my body guard at my side, the other JLF soldiers were shocked, but I had beaten all the JLF soldiers before they shot with their guns so I didn't make that much noise, but I guess I made some noise so the guy that I kicked just right now came to investigate. I grinned as I walked out to the middle of the hallway and it freaked them all out to see one of their own being knocked out so easily by just a mere women, I snickered and I signaled with my fingers to my body guard who got the message and starts shooting people while I throw the knives like kunai and then attack punching them to the ground, I almost felt like I was Sakura again, I brought all her instincts out, I beat all the JLF to submission until I paused as kept on fighting through the halls with my body guard at my side, but I then run back to the hostages, because I had tell them to stay in the room that I would make this place safe, they were relieved and I can sense there hope and relief I could hear them murmur about that they suspected that I was someone of the military, I sighted they weren't that far from the truth.

One of my other body guards joined the fight, we managed to "ask" one of the guys where there leader was so I can use my diplomatic authority to get the hostages out, I could tell that the JLF felt they needed to show Britannia what they wanted, but this wasn't the way to do that, this way was wrong.

As we followed the JLF soldier's direction to their JLF leaders' quarters, I turned on a hall and I saw Zero being escorted by some JLF soldiers.

"Euphimia!" Zero said he raised his hand to halt the soldiers from hurting me I then halted with my hand for my body guards not to shoot also.

"Do I know you?" I ask as I look at him with a suspicious glare and I start to check him out, he did seem familiar that voice… I just can't place it

"?"

"Mate, wait up, I know who you are…" I say as I think and I think…

"Sauske!" I then yell out.

Zero shakes his head.

"Aww, damn you had that aura and I was so sure," I pout.

"Who's this Sauske?" Zero asked … but wait did I hear jealousy in his voice?

"Oh no one, so I was going to talk to the JLF leaders seems like you are too, haha," I laugh nervously.

"Is that really Euphimia," he said…. "Oh my god did I just say that out loud," Zero mini freaks, but then he is composed right away, but I am just glaring at him suspiciously now.

"I am talking to them first," Zero said as he flashes toward the door.

"But," I whine, but he just grabs the door and closes it behind.

….

"So you're really Euphimia li Britannia?" one of the JLF soldiers asked.

I smile at them kindly and then we just stand there awkwardly as Zero talks to them.

…

A very long awkward moment

…

Then

…

BAM! BAM!

Once we hear the gunshot I open the door immediately to see the JLF leaders dead.

"What did you do?!" I demand as I look at their dead bodies, it looked like…

"The Colonel and the rest have committed suicide, they realized how meaningless their actions are," Zero said, memories of my afterlife flashed again in my head, one memory explaining more of what all these memories mean.

_Flash Back_

_I stood on a white waste land there was nothing but white, I seemed naked, and then I saw a man with a mask and I knew that this was a Shinigami; he had reaped me and I was dead, but why was I here, was this how the process of the afterlife._

_"Haruno Sakura, my lord, Kami-sama/God wishes to speak to you," the Shinigami bowed and then disappeared._

_"Hello Sakura," a man with a white kimono appeared, he had a white mask on that was a lot like an ambu mask._

_"Are you God?" I ask him, he smiles at me kindly and hands me a kimono robe and I put it on._

_"Yes I am a god," he answers, "but from another world, I have come here to ask you from help," God says as he takes out is mask and shows his handsome face and his red hair that glows bright and it dances on top of his head, like it was alive._

_"What is it with your hair?" I ask_

_"What didn't expect a God to have red hair?" he asks with a grin, I shake my head._

_"Mate, you said you're a god from another world," I note._

_"And you are correct, where I come from the world is much different, I came to ask you if you would come to my world and be reincarnated, one day you will remember your memories of your after life and my warning… well that is if you choose to accept," he says._

_"What will I loose of this?" I ask_

_"Hghm, well I don't think you'll lose anything that you haven't lost already you are dead, you probably would be reincarnated in your world but you won't remember your past life," he says_

_"So if I accept your proposal I would get my past life memories back so in a way Haruno Sakura," I point at my heart, "won't die," I say._

_"Well yes you could say that," god says as he grins on how this is going._

_"I accept your proposal," I tell him._

_"Oh no wait a little my dear I think I should explain my warning first, you see in my world there are two men who are trying to kill me, in a way, these men live their life in the past and they wants to kill me to make their ideal world, using the Sword Of Akasha where you can influence reality and there reality is not to move forward, now for me that isn't life at all, but he wants to and he can do it, I could feel it in my noggin," he said as he touches his forehead and shows the geass symbol as he removes his hand…_

_"So how is this possible that a human can kill you?" I then ask "You know you're god the almighty," I say._

_"Well actually I am just a pile of memories in a way I live in every one, have you heard that saying that a part of god is in you," he says to me, I nod at the saying agreeing that I had heard of it and he just grins. "Well Sakura for the continuation of my warning these men that are trying to kill me are Charles Vi Britannia and his brother V.V. At the moment Charles has geass a power of the kings and V.V. has a code that makes him immortal. Now geass is a lot like Sharingan it affects the mind, influencing such things as will, thought, memory and perception."_

_"All right and was it that you want me to do?" I ask_

_"Just accept my proposal, heed my warning, and try to save me you wouldn't want the world to change and life as we know it would cease to exist now would we?" he asks, I nod._

_"Like I said Kami-sama I accept your proposal," I say._

_End of Flash Back_

"Euphimia," Zero calls I look at him and I shake my head from my flash back and just look at him, how he called my name, so familiar…

"Did you stand up in order to save the hostages?" he asked I look at Zero then like if I just look at him I could find out who he is without taking out his mask. "Your still the same as ever," he then says and then I know, I look at the JLF soldiers and my body guards and then some other guys… Zero's men I realize are pointing their guns at JLF soldiers I then knock the JLF soldiers before they can do anything.

"Don't shoot," Zero ordered his men, and I raised my hand to stop my body guards from shooting.

"I am going to have a moment with Zero, you won't mind just standing by," I say to them.

"But your majesty," they whine.

"I have knives," I show it to them, "don't worry I'll be fine and he won't dare hurt me," I tell them and then I just close the door in their faces and I turn around to look at him, I take of my glasses and I put them on my sweater pocket I smile big at Zero and tears are on my eyes as I know, I know who he is.

"Lelouch," I say

...

* * *

**Review and Follow**


	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunion and Promises

**Title:** **_Euphie a Reincarnated Ninja_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Code Geass, I am just a fan.

_Flash Back_

Talking to God

"Speaking"

**Chapter Two: ****_Family Reunion and Promises_**

**POV: Nobody**

"Lelouch," Euphimia says with a smile her eyes closed but tears flowing down her cheeks, Lelouch takes a step forward, but then hesitates, he never liked it when she cried, or even Nunnaly.

"Lelouch you don't have to take of your mask of, I am certain it's you, tough I may want answers I don't think we have time now do we?" Euphimia asks, Lelouch nods dumbly.

"Euphie," he says as he opens the mask to reveal his eyes , but then he sees Euphie look down.

"Lelouch, you don't have to use your geass, whatever it is I'll tell you, I'll tell you everything I know, just please help me get the hostages out safely," Euphie says as she bows down.

"How do you know?" he asks.

"I'll give you a crazy answer actually Lelouch, god told me," Euphie scratches her head nervously.

Lelouch frowns, but looks at Euphie with suspicion, he just couldn't help it, how could Euphie know about his power, she might even know more…

"I'll help you if you tell me what happened to my mother's death," Lelouch said as he suspects now that she had something to do with it, she seemed different…

"I don't know what happened to Marianne's death, but I could help you Lelouch," she promises.

Lelouch looked at her he started walking closer, but Euphie avoided eye contact.

"Please let me use my geass I have to make sure," Lelouch said as he walked closer until he reached her and was grabbing her chin, but then she looked up.

"Answer my question truthfully," he ordered. "Did you have to do anything with my mother's death? Do you know anything about it?" he asks.

"No I had nothing to do with lady Marianne's death I do know that my sister was in charge on guarding her, but she had ordered them out when she was killed," Euphimia answered.

"Is that it?!" he yelled frustrated.

"I think it might have been V.V."

"WHO IS THIS V.V.?" he asked, losing his patience.

"Our uncle, he is an immortal," she answers.

"Wait like C2…" Lelouch mumbles to himself.

"Is C2 the immortal that gave you your geass?" she then asked, Lelouch looked dumfounded to see Euphie fighting the geass as she had asked a question, he didn't deactivate his geass yet, he noted that her sister had changed in some way…

"Why are you so different Euphie?" he asked as he remembered how she had knocked out the JLF soldiers with ease.

Euphie rolled her eyes, "avoiding my question," she mumbled, but then her eyes grew red in a trance for the Geass and she answered his question, "I have gained my after live's memories and skills," Euphie answers.

"After life?" he asks.

"Yes I was reincarnated; I was once Haruno Sakura ninja of the hidden leaf village," she said, and then he deactivated his geass and Euphie looked Lelouch in the eye, but his mask closed.

"So now you know," Euphimia said.

"You'll keep to your promise?" Lelouch asked.

**POV: Euphimia**

"Of course I will nii-sama," Euphimia nodded at her promise she made to help him discover Marianne's murder the only lead being V.V.

"You won't tell anyone I am alive," he then said.

"Now that's a hard one nii-sama," she wined

"You won't tell anyone," Lelouch grabbed my shoulders as I felt his gaze looking if there was any lie.

"Yes I won't tell anyone," I promised raising my hand in a pledge.

"So who was this Sauske guy?" Lelouch asked as he released me.

"My husband," I answers truthfully and Lelouch coughs and almost chokes while I just smile up at him.

"Pardon me did I hear that correctly?" Lelouch asks, he seemed to be dumbfounded as he stepped back.

"Yes Sauske he was my husband from my after life, you know he reminds me of you so much" I say as I think back all my loved ones of my after life and then the ones that are of right now….Cornelia then pops in my head all of a sudden… I hope I wasn't worrying her.

"Zero," someone, knocks on the door and they disrupt my thoughts.

"Well time is up, now for rescuing the hostages," Lelouch says I smile up at him.

"Q-1 escort princess Euphimia and her body guards with the hostages," Lelouch ordered to a red headed girl.

"You're not coming?" I ask

"I'll be right with you," he says I shrug and signal my body guards to follow Q-1, as I looked at the back of Q-1 I couldn't help, but compare her hair to Kami-sama, and I wondered how he was doing?

Hey was' up? I heard the voice of Kami-sama I squeaked in surprise, Chillax Sakura-chan this is all in your head, oh wait maybe I should call you Euphimia now, but anyway how did it go? he said.

"Princess are you all right?" asked my body guard I nodded in assurance, I shook my head and growled inside my mind at the god, where ever he was I can imagine him smirking at him, god damit why did he pick this time of all places to appear.

Well because you were thinking about me, I immediately sneezed and I came over to establish this telepathic link, he said.

Okay, I think back, and he silent for a few seconds as the red haired girl escorts me to harbor where we aboard boats…

BAM!

There was some explosive, I was a little worried about my brother but god told me to look at a boat and there stood my brother with his Zero costume and his men who warred black uniforms, they looked bad ass, except my brothers costume, he needs a fashion sense, Ino would be great at this, I think.

Wooo your brother is going to speak, God got excited and I can imagine him sitting in his throne eating popcorn.

"People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit! We are the Black Knights!" my brother introduces I grin at his spectacle, he was always so dramatic.

"Black Knights?" some people in the boat ask, I just grin the Black Knights was a cool name, but a little ironic…

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield regardless of whether they be Elevens… or Britannians! The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and they mercilessly executed them! It was a wanton and meaningless act; therefore, they have been punished…just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens. We cannot stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions," he said. I growled at the mention of Clovis I growled because I forgot that Zero killed my brother and Zero is Lelouch, I took a mental note that I would ask Lelouch about that later...

"I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong," I agree brother I agree, I think as I nod.

"The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed!" he then says. "Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty or formidable our foe may be!" Zero/Lelouch said.

Such a nice speech, God says to me…It was too long couldn't he shorten it? he then says, a moment he's praising it the next he's bashing, what the hell?

Don't whine it was perfect, except his actions why the hell did Lelouch kill Clovis! I whine inside my head.

Why did you forget to ask him? God teased.

Ugh…Ugh,

Lost for thoughts ey… he chuckles.

Shut up! I yell.

I then heard some sniffling, was … was god crying?

No…*sniffle* I am not…crying, he then cries.

I am- I am sorry man, I apologize.

Do you mean it? he asks.*sniffle*

Yeah, I tell him softly.

Well anyway I am over it, but I got go, so...bye, he then said like a second ago he wasn't even crying, I really thought we were having a moment, but he just left in a hurry.

Mate, mate, mate I need to ask you about Marianne's death. Do you know anything of it, was it V.V.? I ask.

Yes, it was V.V who tried to kill her, he said.

Wait what do you mean tried? Wait! I demand as I kind have a feeling the link was about to break.

I don't feel like telling you, he then says.

Oh no is it because I yelled at you earlier, I apologized already, I am really sorry, I say.

Look it's not that I'll tell you later... well because Lelouch and your body guard are looking at you wired, he said, I snapped out of the telepathic link and saw my bodyguards with a worried face, I saw Lelouch, but his stature looked worried as well.

"Oh sorry about that I was day dreaming, hahaha," I laugh nervously and then stand up as I step out of the boat to the shore of the lake.

"Turn around," Zero orders my body gaurds, I raise my eyebrow in question. "Euphimia Suzaku goes to my school , he doesn't know about Zero, but he does know about me, Lelouch," he pauses as he points at himself, " and that's how you will contact me, since you are a ninja in the afterlife I don't think I'll be a problem contacting me without them knowing," Zero said.

"Lelouch you want to kill father don't you?" I ask, but Lelouch becomes silent.

"You killed Clovis, but in the speech that wasn't the real reason, was it?" I ask.

"He had to die," Lelouch said darkly, I sighted, but I could hint that it was hard to kill him.

"Remember when I told you that God told me about your geass well I know more about that an-"

"No need to tell me now you'll tell me later," Lelouch said I pouted this was something important, but maybe Lelouch was still processing about god and that I was reincarnated ninja.

"How is Nunnaly?" I then ask, Lelouch soldiers seem to relax at the change of subject.

"She's fine you might be able to see her," he says.

"I feel so selfish knowing that you are alive and not telling Cornelia, she would much likely also want to see you Lelouch," I say.

"Family Reunion for another time," he said.

"You don't trust her?" I ask, a little sad, but agreeing how it would be a bad idea to tell them the truth.

"No," he answers immediately, I chuckle.

"What is so funny?" he asks.

"You remind me so much of Sauske, Lelouch, he loved his sibling so much and he went crazy to avenge his love one, you have a sister complex, just like he had a brother complex" I tease, but Lelouch stays silent, I guess I got him a little annoyed telling him he had a sister's complex and me comparing him to my husband, I sigh. "I guess it's goodbye then," I tell him.

"It was nice seeing you again, Euphie," he then said and then he tells my body guards to forget had just happened between us and then we parted ways.

…

Once I was back at the arms of my sister I just snuggled in her arms, I just didn't want her to scream at me and lecture me, but once she saw I was really tired she let me hug her and use her warmth as I really just wanted to rest… When I was back home I was getting ready for some sleep, I was sore all ever, my body wasn't trained I guess... I did strained it for today's full out action. I sighted and got myself ready to sleep, I wrapped my self with my bed sheets and I thought about what I was going to do in the morning, yup tomorrow I was going to restart my ninja training…

…

**POV: Nobody**

Cornelia was worried for her sister, yesterday's events could have done something to her. Cornelia woke up to do some training that she usually did with her knight Guilford when all of a sudden she sees her sister running outside and training like a nut doing exercises.

Common Euphie what would Lee say if he saw you know! God asked the pink haired princess.

"I would run 10 more laps because it is youthful!" she screams as she stands up from her set of a hundred push-ups and stretches to get ready to run.

"Euphie what are you doing?" asks Cornelia.

"I am training today I have a busy schedule I have drastically changed it, in the mornings and afternoons I am going to train like a nut and during other hours I am going to take classes of health, I want to become a doctor," she says as she run in place.

"Euphie what happened to you yesterday?" asked Cornelia.

"An epiphany that's what happened!" Euphie yelled, "my life time goal now is to heal people, I have the skills to do something, oh and Cornelia I can help you in military stuff If you want, I noticed that yesterday I was pretty good it was like I was possessed," Euphimia says smiling at the end of her lie.

"Are you possessed right now?" Cornelia asks, Euphie laughs nervously.

"You could say that," Euphie says as she had kept on running on place when she was talking to her.

"Euphie," Cornelia whined she had remembered the report she got from her bodyguards yesterday, she was surprised to what it said, she was curious, maybe Euphie snapped she may feel like she was useless and wanted to help, she sighted this new Euphie was different and she did see some parts of the old Euphie like that that stubborn face she was giving right now, once she decided something there was nothing you could do to change her mind, Cornelia smiled.

"All right Guilford let's join my sister for some morning exercises," she said, Euphie smiled brightly and they began running around being crazy training nuts…

Like Suzaku, God said giving a grin to you readers.

…

**AN:** Now I would like to give a big Thank you to the feedback I got when I posted Chapter one for_** Euphie a Reicarnated Ninja. **_Thank you for Strife666 for your review it really encouraged me to start this chapter, and thanks random guest for reviewing and giving me in a way some ideas for this chapter, thanks, for the followers and the ones who favorited this story, I hope you follow me till the very end of this story since some chapter updates will not update as fast as this one, so please do be patient with me I frequently am a lazy nut, (which are one of my flaws)but also at times I could have horrible writers blocks, so watch out for that.

**PS:** Review and Follow


	3. Ch3:A kunoichi always knows when ano

**Title: ****_Euphie a Reincarnated Ninja_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto … sadly …..or Code Geass…

**Chapter Three: **_A kunoichi always knows when another kunoichi is in the room_

* * *

**POV: Euphie**

Turns out in the morning exercise with me, Cornelia and Guilford was turned into a competition that I foolishly lost, because my body couldn't compete with their fit bodies. I couldn't help but feel jealous, but also gave me motivation to continue onward. Anyway, it was still a pretty good way to start the day; I had some mornin' training, some fancy breakfast, while also having some quality time with my sister. It was a great day! After breakfast Cornelia had excused herself to do some viceroy work, well I did have some duties myself I knew I could squeeze it in … somehow.

After my sister left I went to work on how to become a doctor, I had asked my tutor to get me a teacher that would teach me medical courses, she was surprised at the sudden interest.

"Oh I get it," she said, "since you're not like other royals who concentrate in military and stuff you want to concentrate on being a doctor since you are a kind spirit, ohhhohhohohoho," she laughed.

Okay, what the hell was it with the laugh? I gave her a glare… I wanted to give her a noogie instead, but then I remembered that noogies where un-lady like, so I tried to calm inner Sakura down and I looked at my tutor seriously after that, she saw how serious I was so we researched for other tutors who could help me become a doctor and luckily I got myself a tutor on the same day who made her schedule available to tutor me around brunch… yup it was that fast.

Her name was Lilly Ketterley, she was perfect, she had good character and she can get serious when she had to, at least she wasn't like Tsunade-sama …..*shudder* …..She even had blond hair like her except she had it in a long braid. Coincidence, I don't know?

Anyways Lilly was impressed with my well knowledge of the human body, tough there was no chakra in this world, I couldn't help but wish there was, because this would be a whole lot easier. My teacher was a good scholar and she got me right into an introduction of a medical technician though I did have an idea on some of the machinery since in Konaha it wasn't all jutsu. I was happy that she noticed that I had some background and that I wasn't completely lost in the medical field and she didn't question about how I knew things, when I had never taken the class she just thought I watched either too much television or googled the stuff, she was actually very thrilled to teach me not because I was royalty… okay part of it was, but it was also because I had shown that I had the passion to learn….Okay it was because I was royalty, no one in the royal was in the medical field they were all in the military, are you happy god?

I am very happy, he says.

…

Me and Lily were about to finish for the day when she asked me on my thoughts on why I wanted to be a doctor. I told her it was to make the world a gentler place, the world had inof violence as it is, and then she mumbled about the Black Knights, I wasn't surprised about the topic coming up, during the duration of the day people couldn't help but talk about it, yup Lelouch did a great job getting the people raddled up, Cornelia held disgust on Zero, but only if she knew who Zero truly was she wouldn't be thinking that way….. but maybe it didn't matter if he was Zero. My brother had decided in that path, it was bloddy and that why I needed to learn how to heal without Justu, that's why I wanted to heal, not because in the afterlife I was Sakura a medical nin, but because knowing that Lelouch was bound to get hurt. Lelouch had chosen the bloodiest path and I knew healing was going to be needed, for example in the Shinobi world medical ninjustu was critical, with my abilities I could keep him alive.

When Lilly left I went back to my sub-viceroy duties, but it was just for a short while, when it was about the time when students got out of school is when I disappeared, I knew people wouldn't be surprised that I escaped again I had made a habit of it, but I was getting excited as I ran to Ashford Academy, I was wearing some jogging pants and a simple t-shirts with a hoody on so it just looked like I was just a simple jogger taking a stroll, my long hair was put on a long braid and my face was hidden with a navy blue baseball cap, tough I did get some looks because I had pink hair at least they didn't suspect it was me and I was also jogging a little bit too fast for them to get a good look at me either.

Once I got to Suzaku's school which I had googled the information beforehand, I stretched and I grinned widely at the entrance, right here right now was some practice for my re-training. I used my environment to hide I could literally imagine a mission impossible song as background music, once I got into the school, I had pretty much had gotten a good layout of it and now I searched for Lelouch. God actually was being a pretty good guide there had seemed to be news reporters sneaking in and surrounding the school, but I didn't put that much mind into it I think that the one of the students here was in the lake hotel jacking so they were here. God had led me to where Lelouch lived, but he wasn't there. I found Nunnaly she was with a maid and some other lime haired girl, but God said to stay away…

I was roaming around the inside of the school when in the corner of my eye I saw Suzaku and then I decide that he would lead me to Lelouch, I paused as I saw his back tense up, I hid behind a trash can and cursed inside my head… was I going to get caught?

He's gone, God informed, I thanked him and kept on following him, his instincts kept on pushing that someone was following, but I started to read him easier that I was always took cover when he turned back, we had reached a room that he entered, I read it and it said it was the student council.

"So this is my brother after school activities," I thought out loud.

So do you have a plan to get your brother out? God asked and I pouted… sadly I had none…wait a second… I ran inside a class and searched for paper and a pen.

**POV: Nobody**

The student council heard a knock on the door.

"Rivalz can you get the door?" asked Milly.

"Yes madam president," Rivalz said happily as Milly seemed in a way stressed from the overflowing of question from yesterday's events, everybody wanted to know what happened, but even when Nina, Shirley and her answered questions they were still pestered.

"Wait a second what if it is someone who is going to ask us about yesterday, I can't deal with that," Shirley said, with that said Rivalz paused.

"Who is it?" Rivalz asked and then under the door a note was slipped that said 'For Lelouch'

"It's for Lelouch," Rivalz informed, Lelouch rose from his seat, confused wondering who it was from.

"Hum… a secret admire perhaps?" asked Milly as she stood up and flashed to Rivalz and grabbed the note before Lelouch can get it.

"It says 'The ninja has arrived,'" Milly said, Lelouch grabbed the note, this is what he was thinking about a few seconds ago he checked the hand writing and he knew it was Euphimia.

"I am sorry you guys, but I am going have to meet up with this person," Lelouch said as he went to go get his bag.

"Who is it?" Milly pestered, but Lelouch was not giving answers, Milly decided to just let him go, she couldn't go chasing after him, without being pestered herself with question from the midia who might be lurking in any corner so there Lelouch went to do business with this ninja person and Milly groaned for the curiosity boiling up inside her.

"Suzaku as an order follow Lelouch," Milly ordered.

"I am sorry madam prez but Lloyd just called me I am going to have to go," Suzaku said and then he got his bag and left.

"Aww this is so boring," Milly whined.

**POV: Euphimia**

Once Lelouch was out I grinned and waved him over, he smiled down at me and waved at me and I grinned at the friendliness. Lelouch led me to his house.

"Do you want to see Nunnaly first then we can get to business," Lelouch suggested as we rounded the corner to his house, once we entered I was met face to face with the maid, we seemed to glare at each other and then I knew, from the stare we understood.

Wow two kunoichi face to face, what would make the next move? God wondered

"Sayako where is Nunnaly I have a big surprise for her," Lelouch said with a grin, I put my all to get Sakura's instincts out and that me Euphimia li Britannia to the surface, I am not a ninja, I had to hide it from her, I smile at her and then Lelouch saw in the begging that we were glaring at each other, but now smiling. Lelouch raised his eyebrow in question at us, but then we glared at him to drop it.

"Oh Sayako this is Euphie, Euphie this is are maid Sayako," Lelouch then introduced so he could get us both to stop glaring, Sayako bows and we stop glaring at him and then the ninja maid guide us to Nunnaly as we are walking I saw her hand reach in one of her back pockets, I saw that Lelouch didn't see, but I saw the metal of a kunai, she was warning me! … We then reached a room where she stopped, she opened the door.

"Who is it?" asked Nunnaly, oh my god just hearing her voice, I shifted uncomfortably Lelouch was at my side and he put a hand on my back like it was okay, I felt like crying again when I saw Lelouch I was glad, happy that my siblings where still alive just when I thought I had lost them that long ago.

"Nunnaly your brother is here earlier than usual," Sayako informed.

"Oh Nii-sama are you there?" she asked

"Ughm, yes Nunnaly I have another surprise visit," Lelouch explained as he detached himself from me.

"Now who could it be?" Nunnaly wondered, but then I just flashed to Nunnaly in the corner of my eye I could see Sayako do a stand, but I didn't care when I reached her I expected Sayako to have hit me with a kunai, but I had reached her, I had reached my adorable little sister who was now in my hands I was able to happily able to hold her again.

"Nunnaly," I whisper as tears start to fall on my face.

"Onee-sama?" Nunnaly said as she then put her arms around me, but my mouth seemed to not want to open I just took hold of her while I cried.

"It is you Euphie onee-sama," Nunnaly said as she had confirmed right when she touched my face and my hands, and she recognized me.

"I love you Imōto, I love you so much," I murmur as I bury my head in her neck. I lift my head to see a smile forming in her face.

"And I love you too onee-sama," Nunnaly said.

POV: Sayako

I was confused a Kunoichi always know when an another Kunoichi is in the room, it is obvious that she was one, so I had put my guard up not trusting master Lelouch's instincts, but when I heard one-sama I was shocked and I was about to impale a kunai on her, I felt like I was intruding on the family reunion and the I recognized the girl as princess Euphimia, it should have been obvious with her pink hair, but I wondered how could a princess be a ninja, I walked of the room leaving the siblings alone while I collected my thoughts, I was shocked and a little anxious, I know that Lelouch and Nunnaly are royalty but where they found out, but Lelouch seemed not that baffled by it, Lelouch would like to keep his parentage a secret so what was going on.

"Sayako," called Lelouch, I turned my head and I walked up to Lelouch and confronted him about my worries … Worries? Have I gotten attached to taking care of theses royals? I have haven't I? I smiled at that while I also focused at what Lelouch said, I was relieved to hear that Euphimia would keep it a secret, I think it may have been one of the terms Lelouch put out.

"Lelouch I will have to leave, Cornelia will be worried for me now," the princess said as she donned on her baseball cap, "Sayako can you lead me to the door?" she asked, but before that Lelouch-sama had given lady Euphimia a communicator which she gladly accepted.

"Of course," I say then to the princess as I gesture her to follow me when we reach the end of the hallway and out of ear shot, the princess clears her throat.

"So Lelouch's maid is a ninja," the princess says with a grin, I kind of stare her down.

"A Kunoichi always knows when another Kunoichi is in the room," I said to her seriously as she notices my serious tone her grin falls and she nods.

"Yes, I am a kunoichi Sayako you would not believe me what I tell you next, but it is the truth I am a reincarnated ninja from another world," she tells me seriously her eyes show a lot and I know she is telling me the truth.

"So Sayako when I come back can you train me I barely got my memories back so I have the mental skills and instincts from my past life but-"

"Not the body," I finish and she nods. "I believe in your skills or I wouldn't have identified you as a Kunoichi, when you come back we will talk some more **alone**," she said, the princess smiled, she hugged me and she was off, I then paused and felt my pockets and I grinned… she had taken my kunai…

* * *

**AN; WOOOOOO! *Screaming at your face with my hands up in the air* Third chapter done, Yeah! Now how did I do I just eat on Reviews and Follows**

**Review and Follow**


	4. Chapter 4: Turmoil and Flashbacks

**Title: ****_Euphie a Reincarnated Ninja_**

_Flash Backs_

"Talking"

Talking to God

'Thinking'

**POV: - means, point of view**

_The setting/place_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Code Geass…

**Chapter Four: **_Turmoil and Flashbacks _

**AN: **This chapter will be more a filler before the action begins and things will start heading to the end of season one quickly … well I think it'll be quick since I did start in the middle of season one, well anyways here goes chapter four (: Read on and tell me what you think in the end…

**POV: Sakura**

"Naruto!" I scream as I jump to snatch his foot from escaping.

"Agh," Naruto grunted as he fell over and then he tried to crawl away, but I had his leg.

"Baka, you are coward that's what you are," I growled

"You can't make me Sakura," Naruto whined as he tried to get away from me.

"What are you guys doing on the floor?" someone asked, me and Naruto turned slowly and we saw Saskue and Kakashi sensei looking at us with a frown.

"Today is Hinata's 18 birthday and he doesn't want to come," I said as I got up and pointed an accusing finger at Naruto, but I looked where I pointed and Naruto wasn't there, he had ran off! I growled and I appeared before him before he can take another step and run away, his eyes widen as I flashed before him and then I punched him in the gut, he groveled over and leaned on me, I grabbed his back collar and then started dragging him away.

"Naruto you know you never make a kunoichi mad, or you will get beaten, I am sure Hinata-chan would be mad if you don't come to the Hyuuga estate there would be hell to pay," Kakashi said as eyes gleamed, while Saskue joined in because it was funny how Naruto sweat dropped.

"Look Naruto we know Hinata likes you, is that why you won't come, because you finally realized that Hinata likes you?" Saskue asked.

"No that not it…" he said as he looked down in shame like he couldn't look at our faces but he then whispered this but we heard him "I kissed her yesterday"

"What?!" me and Saskue's jaws dropped, while Kakashi sensei came over to Naruto and swung his arm around Naruto and he leaned into him, we knew Kakashi sensei was giving a pervy grin at him, and Naruto just kept on blushing, it was so cute…

"Wait a second Hinata likes me?" Naruto asked, Kakashi fell comically to the ground I tried to not laugh at Naruto, but he was just an idiot.

"Wow it took that long for my words to sink in," Saskue said disappointed as he appeared at Naruto and then karate chopped his head.

"Dobe," he hissed, Naruto hissed from the pain and….

…

**POV: Euphie**

I woke up from my dream, it was more of a memory when the fourth Shinobi war ended and Saskue came back, we were team again, though at the time I had no interest in Saskue, there was no room for love, all of us where still healing from the war that took so many casualties, but two years down the line and we got closer, there was no longer that awkwardness where Saskue was once a traitor or that I liked him that long ago and in two years after the war we became friends, the memory from my dream was three years previously from the fourth Shinobi war, we had gotten closer that year, it was where things where looking up.

I sighted as I sat up in bed it was five in the morning, but I kind of ignored that, two weeks had passed since my brother debut with the Black Knights, two weeks since my afterlife memories flooded back in and this dream that I had just had I couldn't help but make me smile.

…

"WAKE UP SUNSHINE TIME FOR SOME TRAINIG!" I scream at my sister who falls in her butt in the floor as she panicked of my sudden wake up call.

"Euphie I am tired from yesterday, can you go on without me," my sister whined as she then lays in her bed and goes to sleep, she did seem very tired since yesterday, she was trying to get refrain of the streets and I heard brother was doing much a better job at it, though again in a more bloodier path, my sister was so set on capturing or even killing Zero, I just shook my head and went off to do my training alone.

…Talking about my brother and the path he had taken, I knew it was too late to go back, but it was his duty and anyways Lelouch never finished half ways, if he said he was going to make a gentler place for Nunnaly then I was sure he wouldn't go rogue and go all greedy and diabolical. Lelouch had too much of a sister complex to give up, we had the same dream just different ways of doing things, though I did in some way want to help my brother in this revolution, I just couldn't do what he was doing. Okay, maybe I was wavering of the path I should take I just couldn't help it and I couldn't help, but think about what Susaku told me when I first met him. I ask myself do we still have the same ideologies to change this hell hole from the inside, hugh… this even included killing my father, though personally we aren't really close, deep down I was still naïve about the whole thing. The Sakura inside me would say it was just too kind hearted and not in my nature, but what about now? Kami-sama had let me be reincarnated so Sakura-chan could still be alive, but I still felt like I was Euphie, I was now like a mix in between the two.

When I asked Kami why he gave me my memories in Lake Kawaguchi, he said he had given them to me since the begging, he said Sakura was just buried in my subconscious and then at Lake Kawaguchi, they were awaken.

_You see hime-chan in reincarnation business it has never been done before, people in this world die and become data, they become the collection of subconscious, meaning they become a part of me like they always where, so this has never been done before…hummm the gods from other worlds are different, he wondered. For example yours is a world like many others who's god is the almighty and other minor gods who do other stuff … for example the shinigami/death god/soul reaper collects souls of the deeply departed, but in my way of things are much more different... souls don't have to be collected they come, they always do. But about you? You are different, he tells me._

_"What will happen to my soul if it's different I … I am not really from here… I… I…," I freak._

_Why yes you are different, what will happen to your soul is either two things you will be reincarnated again, and again, remembering each of your past lives, or either Kami-sama from your world takes you back if you wish to when you die in this one, that was one of are agreements with your god, it really is your decision nothing bad will happen to your soul, but if I do die, your god will take away your soul back either way, so hime-chan don't worry about it, you'll be fine," he reassured._

I don't want Kami-sama to die, I feel like I have to protect this world, but what path do I choose, I really don't know, it seems like I am in the middle right now, I have grown closer to the military guys, but also I have gotten closer to the black knights… oh the black knights.

**_POV: Nobody_**

_Black Knights HQ_

_"Who the hell is that?!" Tamaki yells, as a long pink haired braid women with a traditional fox mask (AN: the mask looks a lot like an ambu mask, it's white, and has red markings on its sides where the whiskers are, the eyes looked closed, that you might wonder how the user can even see, but that's out of the question. Some may say it looked creepy with the wide smile plastered in the mask, but it also brings attention to others is in the middle of the forehead it has the hidden leaf village symbol in red.) The women warred a short red kimono it would be a style that Tamari would wear, she had black shorts while bandages where placed in her thighs to hold her ninja tools, and she had a pink lion cloth._

_The women then jumped and hugged Zero as the Black knights had come back from a mission, they were dumfounded as the women hugged their leader, it kind of looked like the wind was being taken out of him._

_"Nii-sama!" the women said as she kept on hugging him hard and everybody stood there shocked for that one word __**nii-sama**__._

_"What are you doing here," Zero hissed._

_"That's mean nii-sama I came to give you some medical supplies for your revolutionary group, you know I couldn't help but worry about you," the women said as she released Zero and then pointed at the big first aid kit, that people couldn't help but gab, some people saw this stuff like heaven these where the new state of the art, and pricy and one of the machines where only highly trained doctors can use._

_"Where did you get this?" Zero demanded._

_"My little secret," the women said and most of the male black knights members couldn't help but think how cute._

_"Zero you have a sister?" asked Ohgi._

_"What you thought just because he's Zero he doesn't have a family of his own?" the women asked as she cocked her head in wonder._

_"Well it's not like that, of course he has a family, but you know I would have thought he would have wanted to keep a secret from his loved ones," Oghi said as he waved his arms trying not get them to over react._

_"He did keep it a secret I just found out," the women said triumphantly. "OH... by the way nii-sama I picked a name for me it's Sakura Kitsune/fox," she said proudly._

_"You're not joining the black knights," Zero hissed _

_"Well to bad the machinery that I brought today, is very high quality and I am the only one that knows how to use it, so too bad," the women said as she wrapped her arms around her chest and stood there defiantly._

_Zero grunted and then looked at his subordinates._

_"My sister would join the revolutionary as are medic (directed at Sakura) and you are not going to fight!" he told her._

_"But Zero-nii," she pouted "I am a ninja I can beat you, him, that guy and her, without even using a kunai, I can beat them all," she said with confidence as she pointed at the black knights and then started to put on some black gloves, and cracked her knuckles._

_"All right prove it that you can beat us," Tamaki said._

_…_

_Flash forward a few minutes later outside black knights headquarters where there stood Sakura Kitsune over all the black knights._

_"Even Kallen was taken out," one of the black knights said with wide eyes and mouth down for the surprise as one of his other fellow black knight helped him up and so when everybody was up, a little sore from the ass kicking Sakura gave, every black knight huddled around Sakura and begged her to improve their fighting, she smiled and nodded, now that was her welcome in to the black knights…_

…

Euphie couldn't help, but smile at the memory, in a way she may have already decided to help her brother now that she had joined as Sakura Kitsune. She had given herself the last name Kitsune in tribute to Kuruma and Naruto, but mostly Naruto, and she smiled as she remembered Naruto and his warm smile…

**BAM**, Euphie collided with another body.

"Oh I am sorry," Euphie apologizes but then looks up and sees Susaku who's smiling down at her.

"Hey Euphie what are you doing up so early?" he asked with a warm smile, Euphie smiled back.

"I guess the same as you," she said as he saw him wearing a hakama.

"You're working out as well," he said surprised, and Euphie smiled and then stepped back and showed him her sweaty clothes, he gaped surprised, he never thought that he would see Euphie working out, but by seeing her smile he guessed she enjoyed it.

"So you're wearing a hakama it looks very comfy," Euphie said smiling as she then looked him over.

"Yeah," Susaku said as he blushed at the thought of Euphie in a way checking him out, he saw Euphie frown as he looked at his blushing cheeks and then she grinned.

"Oh Susaku you look so cute when you're embarrassed," Euphie chuckled and then she got closer, "so what training have you been doing over here?" she asked as she really seemed interested.

Susaku shook his head and composed himself from the blush and then smiled at the change of topic, he lifted a wodden stick/ bokken and showed it to her.

"Oh so you're into Kendo," she smiled.

"Yeah, I train here every day, it's a nice scenery," Susaku said and then Euphie gives attention to what was around her, she immediately smiled at the flowers and the hill that was very close by, where there was some stairs leading up to a canopy on top, the canopy had an ancient roman design, she looked beyond the other side where she had come where there was some trees and flowers that showed the beauty of nature, beyond that was a long wavy path from where she could see the estate as small as her hand, and then Euphie looked up at the sky that was warm and sunny, she stretched out her arms for her skin to take in some of the rays, she then looked back at Susaku and smiled.

"I could see what you mean, this land does look like it was taken out of a fairy tale."

Susaku seemed to be in a trance, her smile it seemed to just bring so much happiness in him, that for a second he could forget about what was happening in the outside world, that everything was okay.

'It looks like you were taken out of fairy tale,' Susaku thought as he smiled back at her.

…

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review on how I did. I will also like to give a big shout out to my followers and you reviewers, if you are going to review I would like to know what you thought in the end, with the little scene with Susaku and Euphie, I really need some more fluff ideas for this paring, I really love this paring, but now that Euphie has some Sakura characteristics there would be a lot of drama ahead, I can't just picture it now…but I want fluff…*pouty face*… mah whatever I would figure something out…**

**Follow and Review.**


End file.
